Answers
by SomeTaters
Summary: One phone call. One voice. One word. And many answers are given to Angeline Fowl after nearly 3 years of mystery and grief. Oneshot


**Answers**

Angeline Fowl stood before the counter, her hands true and steady as lettuce head after lettuce head was diced under her knife. Ever since Butler had moved out of the Manor, Angeline took it to herself to do the cooking for the household. After all, she was a wife and mother, it was only right that she feed her children. Her two twin boys… There should be three boys, she thought.

Taking in a deep breath, Angeline tried to keep the tears from once again coming to her eyes. It had been nearly three years since she lost Artemis and it still hurt as much as the day she learned he was gone. Her steady hands were suddenly shaking. Not knowing what else to do, Angeline slammed the knife flat onto the cutting board. Immediatley, a hand touched hers and soft, young voice eased its way into her mind. "Mrs. Fowl, are you okay?"

The voice belonged to Sarah Heartbor, formally known as Sarah Butler before her wedding. When the twins were born, Sarah had volunteered to watch over them. It was for the sake of her cousin, Domovoi. She knew he had taken the lost of the Fowl's oldest son hard and there had been rumors of his mind going mad with guilt. Sarah wanted to stay close to her cousin in case he needed anything. They spoke at least once a week and with each call or visit Sarah could hear Domovoi's voice sounding more and more despaired.

Placing a supporting hand Angeline's shoulder and another on her employer's hand, Sarah again asked softly, "Are you alright Mrs. Fowl?" Angeline nodded her head and took in several breaths before opening her eyes. Tears were still present however and Angeline looked much older than she actually was. Sarah felt her heart twist at the sight of her employer and friend.

"I just wish I had some answers…" Angeline whispered. For a few moments the two woman stood in the kitchen in silence. Then Angeline picked up her knife again and began her work on the lettuce. Rubbing the tears from her eyes, the woman turned to Sarah and smiled weakly. "Well, let's get these done. The beef will be ready soon and the tortilla's are still hot."

Sarah nodded blankly, keeping an eye on Angeline while she returned to the peppers before her. With skilled and smooth movements, Sarah easily cut the peppers into even slices and she did it quickly. But her graceful hand movements were cut short by the vibrating of her cell phone. Only three people had that number: Artemis Fowl senior, Angeline Fowl, and Butler. Seeing as Angeline was right next to her and Fowl senior was with the twins in the garden, that left only one person.

Flipping open the phone immediately, "Butler?" she asked and the conformation came. Angeline stopped slicing as well, her eyes curious and almost hopeful. However, Angeline did not have to stay curious for too long as Sarah gave a grunt and handed the phone to the woman next to her. "Butler wishes to speak to you Mrs. Fowl. He says it's urgent."

Angeline gingerly took the phone, not knowing what to expect. Usually they were the ones to call Butler, not the other way around. Holding the phone to her ear, Angeline warily asked, "Yes Butler…?"

"There's someone here who wants to speak with you," came the reply. Angeline was silent for only a second. She thought that there was something different about Butler's voice. It sounded almost happy. Unfortunately, Angeline shook her head and said back into the phone, "I'm sorry I don't have time, can you take a mess-" "It's about Artemis." Angeline stopped when she heard those words. Could it be that someone had answers for her?

"Put him on," Angeline's reply was devoid of emotion and Butler did not hold it against her. After the first few months, Angeline never allowed her hopes to rise too far when it came to information about her oldest son. Nevertheless, the woman couldn't help but grasp a bit of hope. There was always a chance…

Angeline waited patiently as the phone was passed from Butler to whomever was with him. Finally, there came a release of breath on the other side of the phone. Angeline didn't wait for whoever it was to start the conversation. She curtly demanded, "Who are you? And what can you tell me of my son?" For a moment there was only shocked silence, then there came the reply.

A reply that Angeline Fowl had been waiting three years for. With every phone call and every person who claimed to know where the Fowl boy was there had always been the business tone and the voice of an adult on the other end. Now, now there was only one voice, different from the others and music to the woman's ears. "Mother..?"

At the sound of her son's voice, Angeline dropped the cell phone and took a few steps back. Her heart was racing and her mind was searching for exscuses. That couldn't be her son, it was an imposter. After all this time she had been waiting to hear Artemis' voice again, and when she finally did she didn't want it to be him. But it was, and she knew it was.

Sarah was reaching down for the dropped cell phone, keeping a wary eye on her employer. However, before the body guard could put the phone to her ear, Angeline snatched up the phone and quickly asked, "Artemis? Artemis is that really you?" If one listened closely, they would've been able to hear the teenaged boy smile on the other end as he replied, "Yes mother, it's me."

**The End**


End file.
